


Just the beginning

by jellyfishandtuna



Series: Three's Company... [3]
Category: Marvel, Young Avengers
Genre: Floor Sex, M/M, Smut, billy talks to tommy, driving teddy's car, drunk billy, loki and billy in a magic bubble, loki and billy talk, loki picks billy up, moon sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:52:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4698128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishandtuna/pseuds/jellyfishandtuna





	Just the beginning

Billy went through his work day slightly more distracted then normal. His mind didn't know how to process this, he loved Teddy was head over heels for him...but Loki there had always been something there since he'd grown up. A sigh left him was wrong of him to want both around him constantly...by the time he was off the jersey collared shirt clung like a second skin and his hair was tousled far more then normal.

He was leaning up against the wall when Billy got off work. His mind doing flip flops and not knowing exactly what any of this meant. Teddy had asked him to go and get him while he cooked dinner. A smile across his lips as he walked out. "I am your taxi for the night." His tone slightly playful as he held up Teddy's keys. "He cooking dinner. Asked me to come and get you."

"Well has long has you promise not take me down any dark ally." He gave a playful wink before sinking into the car, a lot still roaming his mind." How have you and Tee been today good I hope " there was a sort of nervous question there wondering if the two ever really talked when Billy wasn't around

He followed, getting into the drivers seat with a smile. "We haven't talked. It's almost like it usually he. He does his thing, I play video games and for the most part, he ignores me." The car started. "It's not that bad honestly. I don't really blame him for the way he treats me."

Billy sighed this acting has some conformation that he was indeed being selfish.--"Any way you can drop me off at Tommy's, I think...well I mean I need to talk to him." It was clear Billy wouldn't say why or for what no matter how hard Loki pried. So they went arriving at his brothers apartment complex he removed himself from the car, lips pressed softly to Loki's."Tell Teddy I'll be home in the morning." With that he left."

He arched a brow but did as he was asked. Pulling up in front of the apartment, nodding as he asked him to tell Tee that he would be back in the morning. And he left. "Where's Bee?" Teddy's voice rang from the dining room as Loki opened the door. "He wanted to stay with his brother." Loki shrugged slightly. Teddy moving from the table to text Billy's phone. 'Everything okay?'

Billy felt the vibration against his pocket and couldn't bring himself to answer it. He didn't even know how to tackle the subject of what was happening in his love life so he sat there beer in hand provided by his brother.

"So what's up?" Tommy lounged on the sofa beside him, woofing down Cheetos like they were going out of style. "You only come over here when you and Teddy are fighting. There isn't trouble in paradise is there." He arched a brow, looking at his twin.

"It's very complicated...and I don't need my twin thinking I'm a whore." He frowned downing his beer and ignoring his phone a deep exhale leaving has he did so

Tommy chuckled. "I would never think you a whore, Bill." He rose, reaching beside him and getting him another beer. "Let me guess. The house guest is becoming more." There was a smirk across his lips.

Billy couldn't remember ever telling his twin about their house guest but he knew none the less. A sigh left his mouth orbs trailing else where."It's complicated."

"Sounds like it, bro." Tommy lounged back on the couch. "You're gonna have to go home at some point, you know. Face the chorus. That sorta thing."

Optics rolled to the side."Teddy's texting you isn't he?"His gaze narrowed telling Tommy not to lie after all Teddy, Loki, and Billy where the only ones who knew what had been happening between them.

"He might be." There was a slight understanding in his tone. "He's worried about you, Bee. Wants you to come home." He tossed him his phone, giving him permission to read the texts if he wanted to.

He gave a huff teddy was always worried about him and both males had been blowing up his mobile.."Fine I'll catch the bus home" He groaned dragging himself from the couch and heading down stairs not sure he would have any part of the conversation.

"See you later, bro." Tommy said with a mouthful of Cheetos and a grin. Shaking his head slight.

......

Teddy had long since went to bed. Loki was sitting on the couch reading a book. Letting the conversation that they had had earlier roll around in his head. He was confused for the most part and not knowing where Teddy really stood on the matter wasn't helping.

So perhaps Billy hadn't been truthful he didn't go exactly home he stopped and had a few more and by the time he made it home and in the door he'd tripped making an awful lot of racket in the process

Loki darted from the couch, book falling from his hand as he caught Billy before Billy hit the floor. "Don't wake him up." His tone slightly amused as he held him steady. "Was it that hard you had to hit a bar, Kaplan?" Slowly, he walked Billy back to the couch and sat him down.

His optics slowly narrowed has to why he couldn't wake his boyfriend up...then again Teddy hated when he drank. A sigh left him frown on his lips."I had a lot on my mind" the speech was slurred his face flushed

"I can tell." Loki chuckled softly before taking off his shoes and laying him back on the couch. "You won't eat pork but you'll drink beer. Strange boy you are, Kaplan." His tone a slight tease.

He still didn't feel any better on the subject but he relaxed."Why can't I wake Teddy? Did something happen while I was gone...is he mad at me." Billy's mind seemed to be reeling on that.

"No, William. Nothing happened." He covered him up with a blanket and sat down at his feet. "Tommy told me that you'd been drinking and that Teddy doesn't really like it when you do. So I figured the best way to keep him from being mad at you would be not to wake him."

A nod left his head body curling into the couch and a sigh left him, legs shifted and he hid everything about himself. Optics closed, fingers clasped tightly in the blanket."Why did you stay up...I'm not that important

"I'm a night owl anyway." His tone teasing as he laid down, using Billy's hip as a pillow. "Not to mention being slightly worried and wondering why you didn't wish to come home when you did." He arched a brow, the video game still playing lightly in the back ground.

"Because I didn't want you two to participate in another round of pity sex with Billy." He gave nod and tucked even further against the couch."At some point Ill go climb into bed your not sleeping on the floor Loki

"Pity sex." His tone sounded confused as he spoke. "What on Midgard is that?" The video game still playing slightly. "I've never had pity sex in my life. Why would I want to start now?" This conversation was most likely going to get somewhat stranger.

He didn't respond just tucked himself further into the couch."You both give in to what I want it's not fair....I should have stayed at Tommy's but he wanted me to leave." His tone slurred body curled so tightly he couldn't possibly do so any more

"Not really." Loki paused the gave, moving so that his hip now rested against Billy's hip. "I have and always will do as I want and as I please. If I didn't want to do the things that I have with you and Teddy, I wouldn't have done them." He ran his fingers up Billy's sides. "That and your kinda adorable, Kaplan."

His body seemed to slightly unfurl with the advancing touches of Loki."Lo..Loki, what am I going to do? I cant have you both."His tone sighed it was selfish to want both of them, he knew that but he couldn't change the fact that he did

"Well, I'm a loner with no real people skills and I've seen to find myself here." He quirked a brow. "You can either love us both or I can leave. Not that I really want too. There's certain areas of my heart that I never let another human being touch, Billy. I adore you. I always have. Nothing is ever going to change that and I don't mind sharing you with the idiot as long as I get to touch you from time to time."

Billy didn't know if he should submit or argue the point his fingers uncurling from the blanket his optics closed."I've not denied you touch, but how is fair to ask you two to sleep together, to want one another just because it gives me perverse pleasure

"I have no desire to sleep with Teddy." He chuckled softly as he spoke. "I've desire to touch you and I am sure that an arrangement can be made. I don't mind the one that we have now but I'm sure that at some point I'll want more. I'm a greedy little bastard."

Billy shook his head body seeming to start curling back into himself. He was a horrid person, asking two people who loved him but hated one another. No he should disappear.

"Stop doing that." His tone was soft as the game paused once again. "Being upset at yourself isn't going to make the situation any better or any worse. Just love it. Most would enjoy being in the position that you are in William."

"Most don't take in to consideration their partners feelings. If you and Teddy cant stand one another and I can't make a choice then I do not deserve either." He moved slowly getting off the couch and heading towards the door

There was a poof and Loki stood in front of him with a smirk. "You think into things too much, Kaplan. And the only place that you are going is too bed."

Optics didn't notice in time his body bumping into Charles, his arms moved to catch himself, slender fingers now tangled in his shirt."Then make me stop thinking Loki?" He felt a pang of guilt about what he was suggesting

"How am I suppose to do that?" He arched a brow, arms moving to wrap around his waist and pull him close. "Tell me hoe and I will do everything I can to make you forget."

He sometimes forgot that Loki wasn't familiar with earth customs nor was he teddy so when he asked he should have known better. Lips pressed to Loki's softly dragging him down to the floor

The kiss didn't catch him off guard, a thud as they fell to the floor and the kiss returned. It just seemed right, his tongue playing with his lips and begging to be let in.

A small part was allowed Billy's normal spice taste slightly obscured by a fruity mixed drink. No he didn't really think their first time alone would be spent on a floor, but its not has if he could ask to use the bedroom

There was a smirk on Loki's lips as a green sorta bubble appeared around them. Lips and teeth abusing his own as clothes began to be ripped from Billy's body. Hands pressed roughly against his taunt hips holding him in place.

Billy gasped at the sudden edge Loki's attention seemed to take."Lo..loki." there would be no call to Teddy it was only him and and the demi god, and billy was in no position to move

"Yes." The single word hissed softly from his lips before magic and hands whirled around them. Taking off the remaining clothes, both now naked. Loki grinding against Billy in the protection of their bubble.

The slight grind of slender hips against own, it wasn't what he was used to. While Teddy was all muscle, sunshine, and cuteness. Loki was darker, more slender and yet stronger, his motions held a darkness to them that Billy seemed entranced by. Smaller palm moved to press against his chest."You've two choices Loki, either let me ride you or bend me over." He could guess what the magic around them was for. Billy was loud and enjoyed being loud he liked whoever was fucking him to know they were

"You have one choice." His tone dark as he continued to grind roughly against him. Taking his wrists and pinning his arms to the floor. "Open those beautiful legs and let me fuck you are my way." There was a smirk on his lips as he moaned in Billy's ear.

"Is that what you want Loki, have you dreamed about my legs wrapped tightly around your waist. Dreamed about the night you'd get to take me to yourself, cause after all your greedy aren't you

He all but growled at Billy's words. "Don't act like you don't want it either." His tone lustful as he continued to roughly grind against him.

Wrists still pinned to the floor large brown optics peered back at Loki. Underneath the lust there was a longing there. His own taut hips seemed to roll back in response."I never said I did not want it Loki, I merely want you to enjoy it." a quick shuffle and his mouth pressed heavily against the demigods taking on a softer approach then before

Before he had the chance to reply, the lips pressed softly against his own, drawing a muffled moan from him. Hips still lightly grinding against the others. Arms still pinned to the floor as he sucked his bottom lip in-between his teeth and began to nibble on it.

Just when they seemed to getting somewhere a light flipped on in the kitchen. Chocolate optics darting immediately to it and he stilled. Billy had never discussed sleeping with Loki with out Teddy present

"He can't see us." Loki watched as Teddy moved around the kitchen. Going to get a drink. "He can't hear us." There was a teasing in his tone as he leaned down, biting roughly on his collarbone.

A loud moan seemed to issue from his lips without his permission. Roll of taut hips up, chocolate optics never left Teddy." Y..you thought he'd come out didn't you?"

"I knew he would." He chuckled at the moan that came from Billy's lips. "On your hands and knees." His tone taking on a more dominant twist as Teddy ratted around the kitchen.

Optics moved from watching his boyfriend to focusing on Loki. Surely he wasn't...but Billy did has he was told, body rolling over, palms pressed to the carpet legs spread. Body bending so his back arched, he had enough trust that Loki wouldn't break the bubble at least he hoped so

He wasn't going to break the bubble. He knew better. And this... this was wanted. He leaned down, tongue working over Billy's tight hole and getting him ready. Slicking him up as he pumped his tongue in and out of his pucker. Eyes watching Teddy with slight hatred.

Billy was a mewling mess underneath him, and yet the feeling in his stomach of guilt never seemed to go away. Proving to himself that keeping an erection at least while drunk and doing what they were doing was impossible. He'd get excited and yet when he heard Teddy a pang of guilt would set in, Billy was naturally a good person

He arched a brow. Something was wrong and he could feel it. The actions and the motions stopped. Loki rose to sit on his knees. "You're joking right?" There was a small amount of hurt in his voice. "So its okay if I fuck you when Teddy is with us but not when he isn't." Billy didn't have to explain much, his lack of erection was doing it for him.

Billy felt another twinge of guilt, he wanted to be fucked by Loki. He...he was just complicated and didn't want either of them hurt." Lo..Loki please don't stop I want you. Its not my dicks fault its my brains." He didn't know if Loki would understand him, or if he'd just wait and give billy the boot for being a tease. Billy had made no movement to get up body still on display for the demigod.

"Its your brain, the fact that your drunk and your dick wants something green." He narrowed his brows, crossing his arms against his chest. "You're always so worried about what someone's gonna think." The air in the bubble thick as Teddy went back into the bedroom and shut the door.

Billy's face had switched from being lustful to being sad. Tears perched on the brim of his eyes, his voice broken when he did speak.-"I may want both of you, but tonight I wanted you dick." With that his own magic seemed to bubble breaking Loki's. His emotions high pants where slipped on and he was out the door with a slam before anything else could be said

And then it was silent. His mind processing everything that was going on. Billy's words. The bubble breaking. Him being there naked as the door slammed and Teddy moving around the room. "Fuck." Spoken words until his breathe and the demi god disappearing in a poof before the door opened and Teddy poked his head out. Looking around before going back into the darkness.

Billy could never control that he was an emotional creature, and while he may have normally wound up in the bar tonight he found himself in a park. No shoes, no shirt. Just the sad little line of tears running down his face." It's my fault, I can't chose I should just leave so they can both find happiness else where. Teddy nor Loki every enjoyed it, they did it make me happy and I'm just a whore." He moved behind a tree hiding from everything has optics scanned the park lake

"You're wrong you know." A very nude Loki had appeared out of nowhere near him. Strutting as if it were nothing at all. "There is nothing wrong with wanting two very different things." A woman screamed and ran in the other direction as he walked the back of a bench. "Odin had several wives and many different lovers. They didn't get alone and no one thought any of them a whore."

"Yes and I am not Odin...I have a heart, and if you two cant manage it's wrong for me to ask." His head dipped down once more his back pressed to the tree he was gliding against

"If we can't manage we'll get over it." Another woman walked up but this one just stared at him. "Hello handsome." She ran her fingers across his chest mouthing 'call me' as she walked by. "Is that normal?" He stared at Billy for a moment before magic some clothes, sitting in front of him, doing nothing then then kissing his lips softly.

Billy almost seemed disgusted by the woman, but looking down before pants appeared he admittedly couldn't blame her. Argument lost on his lips has Loki pressed softly to him." I want you to, not just when Teddy's involved...i wont lie I enjoy it a lot, but I want each of you individually has well."

"There is nothing wrong with that." He pulled Billy into his lap and smiled. "I'm perfectly okay with it. Mr. Flex might be the one to throw the hiss fit since he seems so intent in having you himself." Loki kissed his tear stained cheeks. "I've loved you for a while, Kaplan. That sound have been plain to see."

Billy gave the softest of smiles.--"I won't hide us fucking from him, I'm going to talk to him about and if no mutual agreements can be met....I'm just not ever dating again." His tone was serious

"I find that hard to believe, Kaplan." His tone turned much softer. "You're a creature that needs others around. Attention is craved far too much for you to be single."

"It may be craved, but I'd rather be alone then forced to choose." His palms softly moved up Loki's chest arms wrapping around Loki's neck." I'm affectionate and constantly horny, but if I can not make both of happy I deserve neither

He couldn't help but chuckle, his arms wrapping around his slender frame and holding him close. "Well if your constantly horny then your gonna need us around don't you think." He pressed a kiss to his lips. "And Teddy is good for the affection that I suck at it."

"Take me home Loki, or to whatever you can create in that bubble of yours." His optics closed face hidden in Loki's neck, arms clung to the slightly larger frame

"Where do you want to go?" His tone remained soft, tight embrace kept as he closed his eyes and with a flash of magic they disappeared but the didn't go home. Loki took him to a place where there was nothing but stars as far as the eye could see. "Yes we are in a bubble. There is nor air in the vacuum of space."

Billy didn't seem to focus on the stars out side, his palms carding down Loki's bare chest and moving to cup a still erect prick.--"Do I leave you in such a horrid state that your cocks always hard baby?" Billy's tone had taken on something sultry

He arched a brow. Billy had never called him baby before. "It's a state that I always had to hide around you " His tone a tease as he rolled his hips gently against his palm.

Billy gave a cheeky little grin moving so his pants slipped down. Body rolled over and he was back on display for Loki." Ca..can we please continue Loki?" Billy didn't want to overwhelm or confuse him by the pet names so he switched back

"I think that would be wise." His tone taking on more of the darkness that Loki was known for, only this time, he popped two fingers in his mouth before moving them to his pucker. Sliding past tight muscles as he began to prep him for his prick.

Billy seemed to wiggle back against the fingers greedily. His hips making not a rolling motion but a steady rock. Forward back forward back each time a little moan was drawn out of him, his head cocked so he could watch Loki's face.-"this is what you wanted right? Me alone

"Yes." Loki licked his lips after the answer was given, watching what Billy was doing with curious eyes before the fingers where withdrawn. Hips taken tightly. As he moved, lining Billy up with his prick as he slowly pushed the head past his muscles. 

Billy seemed to gasp muscles slightly tightening around his prick. It took moments to relax, and admittedly without the gaze of his boyfriend this felt even better, he didn't feel like teddy might get angry for enjoying it to much.

He moaned Billy's name. Unable to stop himself before his fingers felt like they would leave bruises. Once base deep, he slowly started to twist and snap his hips against Billy's body. Sharp, so that the head would touch his nerves each time.

Billy felt his body kept in place his own palm slinking under wrap against his own cock. Words...moans of praise slowly leaving his lip each time only calling out Loki's name has he relaxed into every bit of it

"Oh fuck." Here it didn't matter how loud they were. No one was around. Skin started to slap together as he picked up the pace. He knew he wasn't Teddy in a lot of things but this. Loki knew sex and he moved and twisted in ways that would drive Billy out of his mind.

Billy had abandoned stroking his own prick three pumps in, the twisting Loki was doing quickly becoming to much for him. The want to cum was written all over his face. He didn't care if he bruised, didn't care if Loki fucked him till neither could move he just needed this. Hips rocking back the burning starting to pool over

"Oh yeah. Come love." He could feel it in every fiber of Billy's being. Hips taken and the grip used to further fuck him hard and raw. Drilling inside him and making sure that every secret, sensitive place was touched. His moans and cries growing louder. His own burning becoming far to great.

Billy just needed Loki's permission, cum covering the bubble and skin near him. He couldn't help but still orbs closed in pure enjoyment has he cried out the demi gods name

Loki was quick to follow. Muscles clamping around him as he came hard inside of Billy's core. Body trembling as the quick slow slams continued before he fell against his back.


End file.
